Geniuses Detectives
by tinyLEA-F desu
Summary: Pertemuan mereka dimulai karena adanya sebuah kasus besar yang terjadi di luar nalar manusia. Pembunuhan masal besar-besaran oleh orang misterius dengan sebutan KIRA. / Perjalanan baru saja dimulai. / Remake. Warning inside! /


"Akan saya tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang juga mempertaruhkan nyawa di sini…"

"…kebenaran pasti menang."

.

TinyLea-F Proudly Present.

Geniuses Detectives.

.

Disclaimer:

Death Note ©Ohba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi.

Detective Conan ©Gosho Aoyama.

.

Rate M for Safe.

.

Warning:

Remake. Kemungkinan Typo(s). Bisa saja ada OOC yang tidak disengaja. Author amatiran.

Ada masalah dengan warning? Cukup tinggalkan fanfic ini.

.

A/N: Usia Chara Death Note berdasarkan latar di Anime-nya untuk menyesuaikan dengan usia Chara Detective Conan karena Kudou Shinichi dikenal sebagai 'Holmes era Heisei*)'.

Kudou Shinichi: May 04, 1990. (Siswa tahun kedua Teitan Kotogakko)  
Hattori Heiji: Apr 16, 1990. (Siswa tahun kedua Kaigo Kotogakko)  
L Lawliet: Oct 31, 1982.  
Yagami Light: Feb 28, 1989. (Siswa tahun ketiga/terakhir Taikoku Kotogakko)

*) Era Heisei diawali sejak tahun 1990 yang digunakan untuk tahun kelahiran Shinichi, sehingga Shinichi mendapat julukan 'Holmes era Heisei'.

.

File 1: Unexpected.

.

[Japan, 2006] 

["Hei Kudou, kau lihat kan, Berita barusan?"]

["Ya. Aku melihatnya."]

["Bagaimana menurutmu?"]

["…."]

.

Sore yang cerah. Dimana semua orang terlihat seperti sedang berlomba-lomba untuk berperilaku baik. Menghindari sedikit atau sekecil apapun untuk tidak melakukan suatu perbuatan yang dapat mengkategorikannya menjadi seseorang yang jahat.

Agar jangan sampai menjadi target selanjutnya yang akan diberikan hukuman…,

dari sang 'Dewa'.

.

Seorang pemuda mendengus geli. Kedua indra penglihatannya tertuju pada sebuah layar laptop di hadapannya.

Terlihat beberapa kali jari-jarinya mengetikan sesuatu di keyboard laptop itu.

Tanpa dengusan lagi. Air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

Dengan sesekali menggerakkan mouse yang terhubung pada laptop-nya. Si pemuda tidak menyadari saat seseorang tengah menghampirinya.

"Serius sekali. Sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku huh―Heiji?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap yang dipanggil Heiji pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian darinya sejak tadi ke seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Kudou? Sejak kapan kau―"

"Belum lama, sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Jawab seorang bocah berkacamata berumur 7 tahunan sambil melihat jam tangannya―Conan Edogawa.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi respon dari putra seorang Kepala Kepolisian daerah Osaka yang kini kembali berkutat dengan notebook elektronik di hadapannya.

Sedangkan bocah berkacamata di hadapan si pemuda menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa benda itu?"

"Memang. Tapi kau akan tertarik jika mengetahui alasanku membawa benda ini." Sahut Heiji dengan seringai tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menggeser notebook elektronik di hadapannya hingga kini layar laptop itu tepat berada di hadapan bocah berkacamata yang sejak tadi memandanginya penuh keingintahuan.

Si bocah berkacamata itu sendiri seakan terkena virus yang ditularkan pemuda Osaka di hadapannya mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan akan apa yang sahabat dekatnya itu temukan dari sebuah mesin pencari data apapun yang terpampang di sebuah layar sebesar 14 inci di hadapannya.

"Menarik bukan?" Logat kansai yang kental menyapa indra pendengaran Conan.

Heiji menyeruput Cappuccino-nya perlahan setelah dilihatnya bocah berkacamata di hadapannya menggangguk dengan wajah tetap terpaku pada sebuah situs yang ia tunjukan beberapa saat lalu.

Senyum puas tergambar saat melihat wajah penuh ketertarikan dari seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya yang kini terjebak dalam tubuh bocah berumur tujuh tahun di hadapannya.

.

[Unknown Place, 2006]

"…Kalau begini, aku tidak mungkin menolak jika dimintai bantuan oleh mereka."

Pip. Pip. Terdengar sebuah panggilan masuk menampilkan raut seseorang terpampang menggantikan menampilkan keadaan sebuah pertemuan besar yang sejak tadi dilihat seorang pemuda pada sebuah monitor di hadapannya.

"Ya, Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu lanjutkan rencana utama. Saya akan membantu mereka."

"Baik. Data yang kau minta akan segera aku kirim."

Pip. Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Dan tidak lama sebuah pesan datang setelah panggilan tadi berakhir.

.

Dua pemuda yang terlihat berbeda usia sangat jauh itu pun kembali saling pandang.

"…."

"…."

"Jadi? Kenapa tidak di rumah Paman saja? Dia kan juga detektif." Tanya bocah berkacamata.

"Kau pikir dia bisa diandalkan dalam kasus ini?" Sahut pemuda dengan logat kansai-nya. Heiji Hattori.

Conan menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan kanannya, lalu tersenyum mengejek, "Setidaknya kasus seperti ini juga bisa membuatnya terheran-heran."

"Semua orang juga seperti itu saat tiba-tiba ada berita kematian para penjahat dengan sebab serangan jantung dalam waktu bersamaan? Tidak masuk akal." Heiji meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Aku bingung bagaimana bisa berpuluh bahkan beratus orang mati bersamaan dengan serangan jantung. Lagipula… hei apa kau pikir ini berhubungan dengan organisasi itu?" Lanjut pemuda Osaka itu.

Anak kecil berkacamata itu pun terlihat berfikir, menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan kecil kasus besar ini berhubungan dengan organisasi yang membuat tubuhnya mengecil.

Pembahasan demi pembahasan kemungkinan pun mulai kedua detektif muda itu bicarakan.

Kasus kematian besar-besaran yang terjadi di berbagai belahan bumi secara serentak yang seolah tidak bisa di bayangkan dengan logika.

.

Seraya melihat data-data yang baru saja ia print-out, pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitornya.

"Baik. Secara khusus, saya meminta dengan sangat kerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang."

.

Prologue or Chapter 1?

Lets see next file soon.

.

"Dalam menganalisa kasus tidak ada menang atau kalah…"

"…karena kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu."

.

Sign, tinyLea-F

©2014


End file.
